


Icarus is flying towards an early grave

by CatBoyIcarus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3 Lives, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, be safe yall, but we are both illiterate so its ok, im so sorry, lol, maybe some beta, no beta we die like wilbur, or none in tommys case, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBoyIcarus/pseuds/CatBoyIcarus
Summary: Living beyond your yearsActing out all their fearsYou feel it in your chestYour hands protect the flamesFrom the wild winds around youIcarus is flying too close to the sunIcarus's life, it has only just beguntitle and summary from Icarus by BastilleIcarus and tommyinnit brainrot coincided and I made this lolz
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, none duh
Kudos: 26





	1. Look out to the future, But it tells you nothing

**Author's Note:**

> wow i haven't written fanfic in a while  
> this is gonna be fun  
> if any of the creators say their uncomfortable with this kinda fic I will gladly take it down ^^

The first thing Tommy feels is heat. Heat and sand, what a shitty way to wake up. One more reason to hate exile. Waking up alone, he should be used to it by now. The last time he shared a room with somebody was in the war for L’Manbergs independence. L’Manberg oh god. He’d almost forgotten his home. Well his old home, this shit show of logs and sand is now his home. Isn't that just poggers.

Getting up from his ratty mattress that Dream found god knows where, he started stretching. God his back hurt, he really needed to ask dream for a better mattress. He absolutely hated having to rely on Dream for everything but he doesn't have another option. He shudders remembering what happened last time he tried to be independent.

Speaking of Dream, he should be showing up soon. No matter how annoying and stuck up Dream was, he was currently Tommy's only friend.

‘Well’ a small voice in the back of his head says ‘ tubbo is still our friend right’

_‘No’_ another voice argues ‘ _he exiled and abandoned us we hate him’_

‘ _No we don't_ ’ the first voice argues

“I'm going crazy out here” Tommy mumbles, clutching his compass, looking out into the ocean.

The ocean was beautiful today. Some days it would be a murky green and days like today it would be a clear blue. The sun glared off of it making it sparkle. The first time it was mesmerizing, the hundredth it was just a reminder of how far he was from everything he's ever known.

“Where the fuck is dream?” Tommy said, snapping out of his trance.

Right on cue, the portal started warping, signaling someone was coming. Tommy hurried out of his tent, trying not to look too eager approaching the portal. Dream was the only human contact he'd had in months, so obviously he was excited to talk to someone other than himself. He used to have Wilbur but he hadn't seen Wilbur in months.

“Probably forgot about me, the prick” Tommy said, punting a rock on the ground.

Suddenly someone steps out of the portal.

“Finally you dick I don't have all day to wait you know” Tommy said, looking up.

“What the fuck” Tommy exclaimed, pointing a finger at a very startled Ranboo.” Why the fuck are you here you bitch”

“Hi Tommy, is now not a good time?” Ranboo says nervously looking down at Tommy.

“Its a perfect time dickhead why are you here” ‘

“Oh um well I would have visited earlier but Dream said you didn't want visitors but I didn't believe him but he wouldn't let me visit so i had to wait until he left” Ranboo blurted out, taking a deep breath.

“Wait what do you mean Dreams gone, he was just here yesterday” Tommy interjected, “I would've known if he had left!”

“Um, yea he left with Sapnap, George, Bad, and Ant last night. Something about another manhunt. He should be back tomorrow if that helps” Ranboo responds, sounding as awkward as he felt.

“Well I guess since you're already here you'll have to do” Tommy says trying to contain his excitement.

After for fucking ever talking to Dream and Dream alone Tommy was going insane, plus Ranboo would go along with all the stupid shit he wanted to do without yelling at him and punishing him.  
For the first time in what felt like forever, he felt happy, he felt like himself.

________________

Shortly before sunset Ranboo had to say goodbye. They had had a long day of splashing in the ocean and playing their own version of Manhunt, which quickly devolved into who can climb a tree the fastest, It was Tommy.Neither boy wanted to say goodbye but alas, Ranboo had responsibilities in L’Manberg and he could barely take the day off to visit tommy.As they were walking back to the portal Ranboo began to speak.

“Tommy I'm running for president of L’Manberg,”Ranboo says, putting a hand up to stop Tommy from interrupting “and when i'm elected I will lift your exile that I promise.”

Tommy looked up at Ranboo, cursing the height difference. Ranboo never lied to him before but can he really trust that he'll even remember, or what if he doesn't win. Or what if tubbo was right and I was bad for L’Manberg. Dream was always talking about how nice L’Manberg was now that he was gone, and how everything was so peaceful, but L’Manberg was his home. He fought and died for that country and would do anything to go back, even for just a minute.

“I’ll hold you to that big man,” Tommy said with damp eyes.

Suddenly he was engulfed in a hug. He practically melted into it. When was the last time he was hugged like this? It was before his exile because Wilbur was just a ghost and Dreams touches always hurt.

“See you soon Tommy” Ranboo said walking towards the portal.

And just like that Tommy was alone again. It's amazing how time flies when you're having fun. His days in exile drag on and on but days like this come few and far between.Walking back to his tent his mind starts racing.He thinks of all the happy memories he made today.Then about Dream

A surprisingly large part of Tommy feels guilty. He did all this without Dream. What if Dream gets mad at him and Ranboo can't visit anymore.

Wait.

_“Oh um well I would have visited earlier but Dream said you didn't want visitors but I didn't believe him but he wouldn't let me visit so I had to wait until he left”_

What  
The  
Fuck

Dream was telling people not to visit? No, surely Ranboo remembered wrong. Yes, that's it, Ranboo has a shit memory anyways. Dream would never do that to me, I mean why would he.It's not like my exile was all his idea and only he knows my location and i'm all alone except for him and hes so nice but so mean at the same time and i never know what to feel and i'm always walking on eggshells oh god.

That same voice from earlier whispers _‘Maybe Dream isn't our friend after all’_

This time though, Tommy was too tired to argue.

“Maybe Tubbo will visit tomorrow,” Tommy said sleepy, clutching his compass close to his chest, slowly drifting out of consciousness.


	2. Your hands protect the flames From the wild winds around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream appears and tommy is in crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lol  
> so meant to post this yesterday then I got stuck on a part then I played pokemon for like 6 hours but its here now  
> oh and I posted this on Wattpad then got super confused cause I've never used it before  
> Also ty timmy for helping me with this chapter ily

Tommy woke with a start.

For a moment he just lay there, praying that when he opened his eyes he'd see L’Manberg or even Pogtopia, hoping that his exile was just a nightmare and he'd wake up and everything would be the way they were before. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes. Sand. Just sand and logs and ocean. Fucking perfect, another day in this hell. Oh well.

“Another beautiful day in paradise,” Tommy said, sarcasm obvious even to the trees surrounding him.

‘Oh well,’ Tommy thought. ‘Might as well get up. I feel like I've slept forever.”

Tommy gets up from his bed, if you could even call it that. All it is is a shitty mattress and a threadbare blanket. He had a better one but Dream burned it when he tried to fight him. It was his fault really, he should’ve known not to fuck with the one dude who had complete control of his life. All alone with no one to hear him scream, he had to lose some of his pride to survive.

Speaking of Dream, where the hell was he? Ranboo said he should be back today.Maybe Ranboo was wrong? His memory was shit anyways so who the hell knows.

The sound of a portal shook him out of his thoughts.

“Hey Tommy,” A voice said.

“Dream, where the hell were you yesterday, you green bastard!”Tommy shouted.

“What do you mean, Tommy? I was here yesterday, we found those cows in the pasture a few miles from here.” Dream said with a tilt of his head.

“No you weren't because-” Tommy blurted out, cutting himself off suddenly.

“ _ Wait don't finish that sentence! Ranboo said that dream didn't want him to visit! If you tell Dream that he visited he will get mad and yell and burn your stuff!” _

“Because why Tommy?” Dream said, smirking.

“No you're right, I guess I must've forgot” Tommy replied, fidgeting with his hands, not looking at Dream.

“No Tommy, Dream said, slowly walking closer, “finish your sentence.”

“I was wrong Dream, I just forgot I swear -”

“Then look at me Tommy.” Dream hissed, suddenly yanking Tommys head to look him in the eyes’.

In reality Tommy was just staring at the painted-on eyes of dreams mask.God how he hated that mask.There was no way to tell what Dream was feeling or even thinking. It felt so unfair--Dream can see every emotion but he has to stare at a painted-on smiley face.He wonders if that’s why he wears it: to screw with people’s heads. Well, it’s working. He’d only seen Dream without his mask once, just before he killed him in the control room. It’s ironic how times have changed.

He misses those days, before the control room and Eret’s betrayal and before Pogtopia and Manberg, back when I knew who my friends and enemies were. The lines have blurred so much.

“Well Tommy, are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna answer me.” Dream said, tightening his grip on Tommys face.

“Wait Dream please, you're hurting me, stop!” Tommy shouted, eyes watering.

“Fine.” Dream grunted, releasing tommys face.

Tommy stumbled back with tears in his eyes. God his face hurt. He hopes it won’t bruise, not that anyone will notice.Why would Dream do this to him? He thought they were friends!

_ “ You deserved it tommy,”  _ a voice whispered in the back of his mind. “ _ You went behind his back and lied to him. He's been so nice to visit, don't drive him away! Apologize.`` _

“Listen Dream I'm really sorry-” Tommy stuttered before Dream interrupted.

“Whatever Tommy, I don't care, I only came to tell you that I wont be here as often.” Dream said casually, like Tommy's whole world wasn’t crashing down around him.

“ _ Stop him! If he leaves, we're gonna be all alone!”  _ The voice screamed.

“Oh really” Tommy squeaked, begging his voice to remain steady “Any particular reason?”

“I have to help decorate for the festival, so i'm not going to have time to come all the way out here.”

“Festival? Why are they having a festival? There isn't any holiday?”

“I don't know Tommy, maybe they're celebrating not having to deal with you anymore. Anyways I have to get back.” Dream said, turning to walk the path to the portal.

“Are you sure you can't stay any longer?” Tommy asked

“No tommy i have more important things to do in L’Manberg” Dream said, stepping into the portal.

Alone. He was alone again.Alone on this fucking beach.He doesnt even like Dream. Dream hurts him and yells and can be scary, but he also brings him things and tells him news from L’Manberg.God he was so confused, emotions were always wilburs thing.

Tommy’s eyes start to water at the thought of wilbur. He hasn't seen him in months.Did he forget about me? Or did he just abandon me? Maybe he never liked me when he was alive and he just put up with me out of pity or necessity. Ghostbur was annoying at the best of times but he’d kill for a friend right now.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he started his trek back to his tent. Sitting down on his poor excuse from his bed, he took his compass out of his pocket. Turning it over, his fingers ghosted over the engraving on the back.  _ Your Tubbo. _ Suddenly his vision started to blur, the flood gates had broken. Curling in on himself, he started sobbing. He misses his home and his brother.He misses his friends and he misses his Tubbo.

“Maybe Eret was right. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.” Tommy sobbed, clutching his compass to his chest.

Tommy slowly lied down, keeping the compass close.Slowly his sobbing died down and all he was left with was a headache and a hole in his heart.With one last sniff, exhaustion overcame him and he was out almost instantly, compass held close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should be uploaded on the 5th since I start school the 6th  
> also I'm getting a hamster soon and I am struggling with a name
> 
> Feel free to tell me what u think  
> o(〃＾▽＾〃)o
> 
> Twitter: Tier_3_Simp

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what u think  
> o(〃＾▽＾〃)o 
> 
> Twitter: Tier_3_Simp  
> 


End file.
